Ricket
Ricket ist eine Goblindame, die zu World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking beim K3 in den Sturmgipfeln zu finden war. Etwas durchgeknallt - selbst für goblinsche Verhältnisse. Mit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm führten ihre geschäftlichen Interessen Ricket u.a. nach Tiefenheim in Die Brüchigen Tiefen. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lichking Eines Tages bat sie Jeer Funksockel darum, ein paar stärkere Landminen für sie zusammenzubauen und er brachte ihr die süßesten kleinen Babys der Zerstörung, die es auf der Welt gab ... bereit für jede hinterhältige Idee, die Ricket wieder ausgeheckt haben mochte. Ihr Ziel war, eine Verteidigungslinie gegen die angreifenden Magnatauren und Schneebolde bei Garms Bann zu errichten. Ricket wollte die Garmeindringlinge und schneeblinden Anhänger einfach in die Luft jagen ... jagen lassen. Sie selbst saß derweil im K3 und labte sich an ihrer eigenen Vollkommenheit. Dann hörte sie in der Ferne einen Knall. Und dann noch einen. Und noch ein Dutzend mehr. Bei dem Gedanken daran, dass all diese Magnatauren und Schneebolde in den Tod rannten, hatte sich ein kleines, aber feines Lächeln in ihr liebliches Gesicht geschlichen. Die Umsetzung ihrer Idee war offensichtlich genauso fantastisch, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Quest 78: Leicht instabil Quest 78: Zwölf auf einen Streich Garms Bann Nachdem Ricket die Angreifer aufhalten konnte, war es Zeit für den nächsten Schritt: Die Transporterplatte in Garms Bann zu aktivieren, um die Hintertür ins Revier der Magnatauren zu öffnen. Selbst Magnatauren sollten wissen, dass man sich am besten nicht mit Goblins anlegt. Dem großen Angriff auf Garm stand nur noch eine Sache im Weg. Ricket hatte bereits einen Teleporter hinter Garm aufstellen lassen. Und nur der Akku wurde noch für den Betrieb benötigt. Leider schien es, als sei genau dieser dort nicht angekommen. Sie benötigte also einen zweiten Läufer, der sich des Problems annahm und danach suchte. Danach verfügten die Goblins vom K3 über einen offenen Teleporter, doch Ricket Plan war äußerst komplex und facettenreich, weswegen er eine fehlerfreie Koordinierung erfordert. Außerdem mussten Vorräte gesammelt und Truppen rekrutiert werden. Voraussichtlich kamen Wochen voll harter Arbeit auf Ricket zu. Schließlich aber waren Transporter und Pioniertruppen bereit und lehrten die Garmwächter, was es hieß, die Zeit von Goblins zu verschwenden. Von diesem Tag an sollte der Anblick grüner Haut die Herzen aller Magnatauren mit Furcht erfüllen! Quest 78: Öffnen wir die Hintertür Quest 78: Kenne keine Furcht Reste beseitigen Gino leitete den Einsatz bei Garms Bann vor Ort und berichtete am Ende über eine erfolgreiche Mission. Leider schien die Magnataurenhöhle nicht wie beabsichtigt ganz eingestürzt zu sein, denn es waren noch immer ziemlich viele Magnatauren übrig, die das K3 täglich erneut angriffen. So viel zu "Gino hatte sich um sie gekümmert". Zum Glück hatte Jeer Funksockel mehr als genug Minen hergestellt, um den restlichen Überbestand zu dezimieren. Quest 78: Überbestand Nahrungsbeschaffungsmaßnahmen Leider hatte das K3 noch ein anderes, etwas unerwartetes Problem, um das sich Ricket kümmern musste... Nahrungsmangel. Ihr war bewußt, dass sie das hätten voraussehen müssen, aber die Sache war die: Hier kamen viele Pioniergruppen durch, die jedoch nicht allzu lange blieben, weswegen die Goblins sich normalerweise keine Sorgen um Langzeitverköstigungen machen mussten. Doch der gute, alte K3 schien neuerdings ziemlich gefragt zu sein. Nun suchte Ricket nach einer bequemen Lösung und hatte eine Idee: Sie würde einfach die getrockneten Rationen von den Gnollen aus den nahegelegenen Blendschneehügeln stibitzen. Ihr Magen knurrte schon und Ricket konnte nur hoffen, dass die Gnolle sich nicht allzu sehr zierten, wenn es darum ging, ihre Kostbarkeiten mit den Goblins zu teilen. Dummerweise schmeckten die Vorräte der Gnolle bösartig. Vielleicht nicht für den Geschmack eines Gnolls oder so, aber Ricket hatte gedacht, dass, was auch immer sie hatten, wenigstens... essbar war... Nebenbei konnte sie so aber auch dem Lager von Knarzfell weit draußen im Westen einen Besuch abstatten. Dieser war der dreiste Anführer der Gnolle dort und für das Problem, was mittlerweile eine echte Plage wurde, verantwortlich. Als Ricket sagte „Besuch abstatten“, meinte sie folglich damit „ihn grausam töten“. Quest 78: Rationen-RecyclingQuest 78: Zeichen der Dankbarkeit Mammutjagd auf Goblinart Nun musste Ricket kreativ sein und da kam sie auf Tore Rumpelschlüssel, die bei der Kristallnetzhöhle nördlich der Stadt einen Sprengstoffspender für I.D.S.V.'s besaß - für eine Instabile D16-Sprengstoffvorrichtung. Sie hatte den Sprengstoff zwar für irgendwelche Grabungsarbeiten vorgesehen, aber Ricket hatte eine viel viel bessere Idee. Sie wollte damit einfach ein Eisenwollmammut in die Luft jagen, um an das herzhafte Mammutfleisch heranzukommen. Ihr Plan war wiedermal brillant. Ihre Präsenz von Großartigkeit musste sich wunderbar anfühlen. Ein bisschen kribbelnd vielleicht. Ja, sie übertraf sich zuweilen selbst. Quest 78: Welch Eingebung! Wenn alles andere versagt Als die gröbsten Dinge erledigt waren, kam Ricket zu der Ansicht, dass die Goblins vom K3 in den Bergen der Sturmgipfel nicht gut Fuß fassen würden. Sie war sicherlich niemand, der schnell aufgab... doch wenn sie an gefrorene Motoren, gemeine Vrykulweiber, territoriale Möchtegerndrachen und das halbe Dutzend anderer Widerlinge in der Gegend dachte, dann muss sie wirklich sagen: daraus wurde nichts. Doch nur weil die Goblins nicht Fuß fassen konnten, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass sie andere Reisende nicht dorthin bekamen... Reisen ohne Wiederkehr waren ziemlich einfach, wenn man die Sache nur richtig anging. Mithilfe von Rickets D16-angetriebenem Lieferungsgeräten konnte sie Abenteuer tiefer ins Gebiet der Sturmgipfel hineinschicken, wo sie auf Olut Bierbauch bei der Absturzstelle Grom'ash oder auf Rork Spitzkinn von der Forscherliga in der Eisfestung trafen. Quest 78: Wenn alles andere versagt World of Warcraft: Cataclysm Tiefenheim Mit World of Warcraft: Cataclysm führten ihre geschäftlichen Interessen Ricket u.a. nach Tiefenheim in Die Brüchigen Tiefen. Dort versuchte sie verschiedenen Sorten der imposanten Tiefenkristalle zu sammeln, denn die Elementare zahlen gut für das Zeug. Dabei benutzte die Goblindame ihre Bomben, um Teile aus den größeren Kristallformationen herauszusprengen, auch wenn sie die dumme Angewohnheit hatte, mit Sprengstoff ein wenig zu dick aufzutragen. So hatte Ricket in Tiefenheim ein nettes kleines Geschäft laufen. Ein Haufen Trottel ging zu Therazanes Thron und gab D'lom dem Sammler bergeweise Gold für allen möglichen Unsinn. Und dieses ganze Geld gab er ihr für diese Kristalle. Ricket würde steinreich nach Hause gehen, und alles für ein paar Felsbrocken. Nur erzählen durfte sie das keinem, schließlich wollte sie keine Konkurrenz. Quest 83: Untergrundwirtschaft Quellen Kategorie:Goblin NSC Kategorie:Sturmgipfel NSC Kategorie:Tiefenheim NSC